Little White Lies
by jaded river hussie
Summary: The lies that Natalie tells herself and others regarding Jared Banks and her “relationship” with him. Set in a series of 11 mostly conversational drabbles. Now complete.
1. Not Charming

**Title:** Little White Lies

**Author:** Astrid

**Pairing:** Natalie/Jared, implied past Natalie/John

**Status:** Complete (11/11 drabbles)

**Summary:** The lies that Natalie tells herself and others regarding Jared Banks and her "relationship" with him. Set in a series of drabbles.

**Note:** I stopped watching OLTL regularly summer of 2004; however, this past spring, I started catching bits and pieces and in the last few months I've been seeing more and more. So, if anyone seems a bit out of character or anything seems out of place, I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_I do not find Jared Banks charming in any way._

"Come on, Sparky, you gotta admit-- you do find me at least a tiny bit charming."

"No, I don't. And stop calling my Sparky. I find you smarmy. And you're a despicable and disgusting human being. I find you to be as far away from charming as possible."

"Now, see, that wounds me. 'Despicable and disgusting?' What have I done to deserve that?"

"Oh, I don't know, let me think -- oh, you know, it could have something to do with the fact that you blackmailed my sister into helping you get a job here and by default blackmailed me into giving it to you. Blackmailers generally fall into the "despicable and disgusting and far away from charming" category.

"But you put up with me anyway."

"Hello? Blackmail?"

"You put up with me outside of work."

"Because if it looks like I hate you then people are going to start wondering why I hired you or why I haven't fired you or had you transferred to London to get you out of my hair."

"So, you don't find me charming?"

"Not at all."

Except she does. But just a little bit.


	2. Not Attracted

_I am so not attracted to Jared_.

"I'm so sorry I got you dragged into this mess."

"It's not entirely your fault, Jess."

"I know, I know, Tess was in control but still. I folded, Nat. I let Jared blackmail me. I lied to you and Nash and I feel terrible."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tells us about what happened with Jared in the first place. I mean, after everything else that Tess did to try to ruin your life, I don't know why didn't think we'd stand by you."

"I know. It was stupid. I was stupid. And now we're both stuck with Jared Banks."

"But only one of us has to see him at work everyday."

"Look on the bright side though, at least you never actually slept with him."

"That's a plus."

"You should fire him. You should fire him and let me deal with the consequences."

"Jess, no. I mean, I doubt there's a judge or jury that would find you guilty considering that it was Tess but I can't let you take that chance. It's out of your hands now. I'll deal with Jared my own way."

"Come on, Nat, you know he's never going to let up if we just sit back and keep giving him whatever he wants."

"He doesn't want anything else from you, Jess, so you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I liked it a lot better when I was convinced that he just wanted in at BE but now I'm not so sure that that's all he's after."

"Well, he doesn't want our money; I tried that already. What else could he want?"

"Me."

"Are you sure it's not some game to keep us in his pocket?"

"Oh, I'm almost positive it is a game. I just don't know why or what he's really after."

"Well you can't give in, Nat, not even a little. I mean it. Don't even do that flirty banter thing you do. The last thing we need is for him to bring sexual harassment charges against you."

"Don't worry, I can handle Jared."

"I know you can. It's a good thing you're not attracted to him. You aren't attracted to him, are you? "

"No, of course not! I mean, even if I was, how could I still be after this crap he's been pulling with us?"

"Natalie…"

"Jess, I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. Sure, Jared's not a bad looking guy and there are times that if I didn't know better, I would think he could be quite charming but I do know better. I'm not going to fall for any of his games."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She's not attracted to Jared -- she's not. But she can't deny feeling drawn to him. But it's not because she's attracted to him. It's not. Except that it kind of is.


	3. Sparky? No

_I hate being called "Sparky."_

"Hey, Sparky, what are we getting into tonight?"

"'We' aren't getting into anything tonight or any other night. And I've asked you repeatedly to stop calling me Sparky."

"Sparky fits you so well."

"I disagree. Besides, it's unprofessional. I could fire you for insubordination."

"All right then, would you prefer Boss or Natalie?"

"From you? I prefer Ms. Buchanan."

"But Ms. Buchanan is so impersonal. And a little cold."

"Excuse me?"

"Sparky's fun and sassy. She likes it on the edge."

"I don't do nicknames, so drop it."

"She's fiery and she sparkles."

"Did you just say 'sparkles?' I don't do sparkles or sparkling or whatever the hell it is you're talking about."

"You see, Sparky's not afraid to get her hands dirty. She can get a little wild. And she's her own person. She's not trying desperately to be exactly like the rest of her family; still trying to prove after all this time that she really does fit in and belong. She doesn't need to."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that you are always going to be Sparky. To me, anyway."

"Fine, whatever, look, just--could you at least stop calling me that at work? It's annoying, and as I said, unprofessional."

"No problem, Spar--I mean, Ms. Buchanan."

"Thank you."

She hated nicknames. She didn't mind "Nat" and tolerated "Nattie" because it came from her family. It was all John's fault for having called her "Kid" for so long; at times it made her feel like she were some junior high kid with a crush on a college student. Sparky. What a stupid name. Not as stupid as "Kid," though. Sparky. It's not that bad, really. She could like it. But she didn't. Except part of her was looking forward to seeing Jared after work simply to hear him call her "Sparky."


	4. Only a Distraction

_Jared Banks is nothing more than a distraction._

"Are you okay, Natalie? You seem really distracted lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miles, it's just family stuff. And some things at work."

"Oh. I thought that maybe you and I were still having the same trouble seeing Marty and John together."

"I really haven't had much time to even think about those two lately."

"Really? Huh. Well, speaking of work, how are things at BE?"

"Business is fine. I mean, there are corporate raiders just about everywhere I turn lately but surprisingly enough, Jared Banks has actually been a little helpful in fighting some of them off."

"Jared Banks, huh? I thought you couldn't stand him if I'm thinking of the right guy. He's the one that lied on his resume and lied about knowing your grandfather, right? He tried to lie and charm his way in, didn't he?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why did you hire him?"

"He's smart. And he's incredibly persistent."

"But he's not qualified and you seemed to really dislike him."

"Yeah, well…he's persistent."

"I know how persistent someone can be when they think that they really want something. Just how persistent is this Jared? He's not blackmailing you, is he?"

"Please, Jared Banks doesn't have anything on me."

"Natalie, I would really hate it if someone put you through anything like what I did to Marty. If you need any help--"

"Thank you, Miles, I appreciate that but you don't have to worry about me. Really. You know how sometimes you get a bug bite and it's constantly itching and you tell yourself not to scratch it because it's only going to make it worse but then you end up scratching it anyway because you can't stand it and need the relief? Well, Jared's like a bug bite."

"So, you hired him because he was annoying?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Is he still annoying?"

"Kinda."

"And you haven't fired him?"

"He's determined to prove himself. And he's a lot more competent than I originally thought. And he's starting to grow on me -- like a fungus. Plus, he takes my mind off of John. And Marty."

"Wait, are you and he--"

"NO! No. No, no, no, no, no--he and I aren't anything. And we're not doing anything except working together. That ship is never going to sail. As a matter of fact, there is no ship."

"Whoa, Natalie, easy; I believe you. It's just that you said he takes your mind off of John, I was only curious if you were moving on."

"Oh. Well, I'm moving on with my life and I'm getting over him. It's a lot easier than I was expecting."

"That's probably because you've got your job and your family and your, uh, bug bite to distract you."

"That I do."

"And it's only a bug bite?"

"It's only a bug bite. I just hope it doesn't spread."

She could admit that Jared had his usefulness. Heck, she could almost even thank him for getting her mind off of John. And Marty. But she wasn't going to. He'd only take it the wrong way and think that he was getting to her. But he isn't. Only in the way that he takes her mind off of all of her problems except him.


	5. Nothing More

I just want to thank IlovetowriteSMP and jeffandjimmieschick for their continued reviews; they mean a lot to me.

_

* * *

_

_There will never be anything besides friendly animosity between me and Jared Banks._

"Can I buy you a drink? A club soda, perhaps? Or maybe a virgin daiquiri?"

"Oh my God, you're everywhere. There are laws against stalking, you know."

"I do, actually, however I don't think that it counts as stalking if I arrived here before you did or if you enjoy my company and attention, Sparky."

"Like you don't sneak peeks at my schedule."

"Oh, I do. Daily. Unfortunately, it does not detail every single action you will be making or where you'll be every second of the day. I still have not managed to catch you in the shower -- if you could maybe pencil that one in there for me."

"Ew. And what makes you think I enjoy anything about you?"

"You're still standing here talking to me."

"That can easily be changed."

"You haven't fired me yet."

"You're blackmailing my sister."

"Even if she couldn't take care of herself then your family could."

"Jessica has been through enough these last couple of years. Not just Jess, but our whole family, and just when things start to calm down some scumbag like you rolls into our lives. Not bringing this all out into the open is the least stressful. It's easy. It has nothing to do with me liking you being around because I don't."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much. Admit it, Sparky, you like this game we're playing just as much as I do."

"And exactly what game are we playing?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking you. What do you really want from me?"

"I want would any guy in his right mind would want -- I want you to go out with me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm dead serious."

"I am not going out with you."

"Not yet, no. But you will."

"Uh, no, I won't."

"Yes, you will. You playing hard to get, which you are very good at, by the way, is just a part of the game. You run, I chase."

"Yeah, I know how it works, thanks, but I am not 'playing' hard to get. I'm not interested in you."

"Now I know it's all a part of the game but you and I both know that we're attracted to each other. We both felt the sparks that first day I came to your office."

"No, I'm pretty sure that what I felt was revulsion."

"I understand, Sparky. You're still not quite over your ex. It's okay."

"I am so over him -- for the most part -- I just have no intentions of rebounding or moving on with you."

"You're going get tired of fighting with me on this. And eventually you're going to stop playing hard to get."

"Not going to happen. I will never go out with you."

"Never say never."

"Short of being forced to go out with you, why? Why? I mean, what makes you think that I would I ever want to go out with you?"

"I've got a lot going for me. Some might even say that I'm a catch."

"Are you sure that they're not asking what they might catch?"

"Ouch. I think that fact that I not only put up with your scathing remarks but keep coming back for more of your verbal abuse proves that I am one in a million. I'm also very charming and I'm good-looking."

"And you're so modest too."

"I don't have any crazy exes or baby mamas lurking around; no secret wives or children at all. I've a steady job that pays pretty well--"

"And how'd you get that job again? That's right, it was blackmail and threats. Wow, I can't believe I didn't see what a swell guy you were before now."

"Look, I know I'm not the greatest guy in the world but I'm also not the worst. Yes, I've blackmailed your sister and you've been forced to give me a job and put up with me on a daily basis but you like it. I've just about got you figured out but you can't quite figure me out but you're intrigued by me -- a lot more than you care to admit. And then this thing between us, well, from where you're standing it's wrong yet it's exciting and it turns you on."

"Okay, first off: You do not have me figured out. Second: I don't care to figure you out -- just what you're up to. Third: There is no thing between us. Oh, and last: You do not turn me on."

"You turn me on."

"Now I'm walking away."

He frustrates the hell out of her but at the same time there's something enduring about him. And she is intrigued -- but only because she still hasn't figured out what he's really up to. But maybe if he'd come into her life differently -- no. No, no. No buts.


	6. In Control

_I am not in over my head._

"I slept with Jared Banks a few weeks ago."

"So he is blackmailing you."

"No, not exactly. We just slept together, nothing actually happened. But he blackmailed Jess into using her pull with me to get a job at BE -- he has a bad history with Jess' alter Tess."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"That depends, Miles; do you know of any places that still do lobotomies?"

"Lobotomies?"

"I guess I could just try psychotherapy first then move on to electro-shock therapy and then if that doesn't work I can get the lobotomy."

"You lost me, Natalie."

"He gets under my skin. He's always pushing my buttons, trying to get me to crack. Sometimes, I think he's not a complete jackass but then he gets all smug and starts hitting on me. What am I going to do?"

"Are you saying that you like this guy?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe it's just a rebound thing. I shouldn't worry, right? There's no way I could actually like him. It wouldn't make any sense. And it would be wrong."

"Wrong because of what he's been putting you and Jessica through?"

"Exactly."

"Huh."

"Oh, Miles, you're so not in the same category of blackmailers as Jared Banks. Your intentions, as misguided as they were, were pure, for the most part. Jared's intentions are anything but."

"What are his intentions?"

"I'm beginning to think that he wants to drive me insane."

"Why not beat him at his own game? You said he's made it clear that he's wanted both you and his job at BE, right? Well offer him an ultimatum, he either gets you or he gets to keep his job; there's got to be some Ethics Code at BE to back you up."

"Ha. You don't know too much about my grandpa, do you?"

"No."

"There's not too much in our Code of Ethics. I'm not sure that there's anything about executives dating lower-level employees. Even if there isn't, I could always make something up, run it by the board and get it amended."

"It would stop Jared dead in his tracks and help you find out what he's really after."

"You are a genius, Miles."

Once she gets the ball rolling, she'll be able to beat Jared at his own game. She's going to remain immune to his smooth-talk and she's going to take away his advantage. She's going to be in control again. Except she's not so sure that she was ever the one in control in the first place.


	7. No Kissing

_I do not want to kiss Jared._

"Wow, look at you, Sparky, burning the midnight oil."

"I thought that we'd agreed that you wouldn't call me 'Sparky' here."

"I thought that only applied when I was on the clock or if we weren't the only two people left in the building aside from the cleaning crew."

"Why are you still here, Banks?"

"I wanted to ask you a few things about that mandatory sexual harassment workshop I went to earlier."

"You know how they asked if anyone had any questions during that question-and-answer session at the end? That would have been the time for you to have raised your hand."

"Yeah, but I didn't have any questions then."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Anyway, that whole bit about 'inappropriate touching,' what exactly does that include as far as you and I are concerned?"

"As far as you and I are concerned? I'd say that you touching me at all would be 'inappropriate.'"

"But only when we're on the clock, right?"

"No, no, all the time."

"That doesn't really work for me."

"Sucks for you. We done?"

"Not quite. Would you say that I'm invading your personal space right now?"

"Yes, so if you'd like to take a step or ten back, I'd really appreciate it. I said back, not forward."

"Does being this close to me make you uncomfortable?"

"Extremely. And just in case you were wondering, this, right here, qualifies as you sexually harassing me."

"I'm not even touching you."

"You're invading my personal bubble."

"I rather like having you in mine."

"I swear to God, if you kiss me, you will be sorry."

"If you had onion breath I would be able to smell it -- I probably wouldn't be 'invading your personal bubble' if you did. And I'm not going to kiss you before you kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're going to kiss me first."

"Like hell I am."

"You want me to kiss you but I'm not going to. Don't get me wrong, I want to kiss you but you're just not ready yet."

"You are delusional."

"But I'm right."

"No, you're not. I don't know how many times we have to go over this but I do not want to kiss you or go out with you or do anything else to or with you!"

"And now you're pissed because I won't kiss you. Sooner or later you're going to take matters into your own hands and do a little something about this tension between us."

"Get over yourself. And get out of my office. Out! Now!"

"Goodnight, Sparky. I'll see you in the morning."

"Infuriating jackass. Damn it!"

She wasn't upset because he didn't kiss her. She hadn't wanted him to kiss her. She didn't want to kiss him. She wasn't going to kiss him. Damn it. Why the hell hadn't he kissed her? Oh, no….


	8. Out of My Life

Thanks to jeffandjimmieschick, IlovetoswriteSMP, houselovescameron, and KZfan for their reviews; I really do appreciate them.

* * *

_I want Jared out of my life._

"You know, Nat, I've been thinking. If you're still having trouble with Jared, I could just frame him for another crime he didn't commit and get him sent back to prison."

"Thanks for the offer, Jess, but I think I've finally figured out how to start getting him out of my hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually, it was mostly Miles' idea."

"You told Miles?"

"Just a few details -- don't worry. Anyway, I am going ask Jared out on a date."

"What? Natalie -- I -- have you fallen and hit your head?"

"No. Just hear me out, okay? I have had the board vote to amend the BE Code of Ethics to include a strict no non-business fraternizing between executive-level and lower-level employees rule. See, this way Jared will either have to resign or leave me alone."

"Or he could demand that you make him an executive! Natalie!"

"Didn't you used to be the optimistic one?"

"I still am but I've learned that it's better to be realistic where Jared Banks is concerned. This guy always has a Plan B. And a Plan C. And they normally seem to involve manipulation, lies, and blackmail. You know you can't underestimate him, Nat. You can't give him anything that he can use against you."

"You think I don't know that? Give me some credit, Jess. Believe me, I will have all of my bases covered."

"You know, maybe if I just confess they'll go easy on me. I mean, Jared only served two years, so I should be out before Bree starts kindergarten."

"Jessica, you are not going to confess to anything and you are not going to go to prison. I've got this thing with Jared under control; I'm going to beat him at his own game."

"Natalie, have you stopped to think what you're going to do if he picks you? I mean, are you actually going to go out with him?"

"I will be the worst date he's ever had. Besides, he's not going to pick me."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he's not going to call your bluff?"

"Uh, because he wanted a job at BE long before he knew who I was. Besides, it's his dream; someone like Jared isn't just going to give up their dream. He's schemed way too hard for this. He'll pick his job."

"And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't then I will go on one date with him and I will enjoy making it a nightmare for him."

"And what if it no matter how horrible the date is he sees through your ploy, which he probably will, and he tells you that he'll tell everyone that you fired him because he wouldn't go out with you? You can't afford a scandal like that. What if he ends up blackmailing you into some twisted relationship?"

"Well, then, we can always fall back on you confessing. You'll have to release your medical records to prove your D.I.D. and we definitely have plenty of character witnesses that'll testify on your behalf if this were to ever make it to trial. You won't go to jail -- well, not unless Tess comes back out then I'm sure they'll lock her up. But you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm serious, Nat. If that's what it's going to end up taking to get rid of Jared, I'll do it -- and not just for me but for you and Nash and Bree. I can't go on living in fear that he's always going to want me to do something else for him. And I can't stand watching him pulling you deeper and deeper into whatever he's scheming. "

"I know. Look, first thing's first. I get Jared to back off of me then we can concentrate on getting him out of BE and then out of Llanview and out of our lives."

She doesn't want him around. But she has gotten used to him always being around. She wants him out of her life. And it's not like she'll miss him popping into her office just to hit on her, sending her inappropriate instant messages, or always being at Rodi's whenever she is. She doesn't even like him so she couldn't possibly want him around. Except she's a little afraid that she is going to miss him and his attention.


	9. Don't Pick Me

_I don't want Jared to choose me._

"You know, Jared, I've been thinking."

"Are you finally going to admit that you spend your days and nights fantasizing about me, Sparky?"

"Not quite."

"If it'll help you open up about it, I'll tell you just how often I fantasize about you."

"You know, I was going to say that I was starting to consider maybe going out with you but you just ruined it."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Nope."

"You're just willing to go out with me or you want to go out with me?"

"The key word actually was 'considering.'"

"And what brought about this change? Aside from my charming personality and movie star good looks."

"To be honest? You're starting to wear me down."

"Ah, my never-ending persistence. I knew it would pay off some day."

"There's just one small problem."

"Is it the blackmail thing again? Because I'm willing to overlook it if you are."

"Another problem, actually."

"And what's that, Sparky?"

"See, there's this very strict rule in BE's Code of Ethics that forbids that kind of fraternizing between employees."

"BE has a Code of Ethics? That doesn't sound like your grandfather at all."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, as I'm sure you've realized, that means that in order for us to be free to go out and do whatever else we may eventually want to do with each other, that one of us would have to no longer be working at BE."

"Just to make sure that you and I are on the same page, when you say, 'whatever we may want to do with each other,' you mean 'sex,' right?"

"Among other things, yes."

"So I'm pretty much guaranteed sex if we go out?"

"If you resign from BE, I promise you a night that you will never forget."

"That is a very tempting offer and I'd love to take you up on it. However, I don't want to resign."

"Well, if you don't resign then we can't go out."

"I can live with that."

"That also means that you'll need to stop hitting on me every five seconds."

"Okay."

"And our 'relationship' will be strictly professional from now on."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Buchanan."

"That's it? You're just giving in? You're not going to fight me on this at all?"

"Look, Spar--I mean, Natalie -- don't get me wrong, you're hot and, like I said, I'd love to have my way with you but you're no multi-billion dollar corporation that I've dreamed of working at since I was a kid. If playing like a good little boy is what it's going to take for me to keep my job and work my up then it's what I'm going to do."

"Well, if that's the case and you're willing to accept the terms of this agreement, then I guess that's all we have to say to each other if we're going to be strictly business."

"I guess so. It's been fun."

"For you, maybe."

She wasn't upset. She wasn't. Jared had done exactly as she'd wanted him to - he'd chosen his job over her. He'd chosen his damn job over her. But she wasn't upset about that. Except that there was a small part of her that had been hoping that he'd choose her.


	10. Not Falling

_I am not falling for Jared Banks._

"Natalie, you look horrible. Oh no, don't tell me that things didn't work with Jared."

"Things worked out fine, Jess, just dandy because Jared Banks is a heartless bastard."

"Yes, he is. But, Nat, if everything's okay, why do you seem so, I don't know, you seem a little down. And a little more angry at Jared than I would have expected."

"Do you have any idea how much of my time he wasted? Not just my free time but company time too. And all for some stupid little game of his. Never mind if anyone gets hurt."

"Is there something else going on, Nat? Other than all this stuff with Jared? Something you haven't told me about?"

"What makes you think there's something else going on between me and Jared?"

"That's not what I -- wait a minute. Natalie…you don't -- I mean, it's not possible -- Natalie!"

"What?"

"Please, Natalie, please tell me that you do not care about Jared Banks."

"I don't care about that cold, selfish--"

"Oh my God. Oh my God! How could you? How could you fall for the guy who's blackmailed us?"

"I have not fallen for him! And, technically, he only blackmailed you."

"You're defending him! Oh. Oh no. You really do like him, don't you?"

"No, I don't, Jess! Think about it! How could I ever fall for such a smug, conniving, sexy--oh my God!"

"Yeah."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, this could just be you rebounding, right? Right? Oh, Natalie. I really wish I could have a drink right now."

"I could use one right about now too."

"You like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I -- there's something there, or, at least, I thought that there was."

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Why are you so sure that there isn't anything between you and Jared?"

"It took all of five seconds for him to choose keeping his job over me. I think that was a pretty good indication. Plus, he just gave in to all of my conditions."

"Okay, just to play devil's advocate for Jared here for a minute, considering how big of a bitch -- your own words -- you've been to him, you really couldn't have expected him to choose dating someone who seems to hate him over a job he loves, could you? I mean, come on, Nat, even I was convinced that you hated him."

"No offense, Jess, but you're pretty easy to snow."

"Hey!"

"Should I start listing names? Me, Seth, Stephen Haver, Tico--"

"Okay, you've made your point. My point is that you'd convinced everyone, including yourself, that you hated Jared. How was he supposed to see past that?"

"You don't understand, Jess. He gave up without a fight; he didn't protest at all. I mean, I even left loop holes for him to try to wiggle his way through. What's so funny?"

"Nothing. No. I shouldn't be laughing. It's really not funny but -- Nat, I think Jared played you."

"He did what?"

"Think about it. Why would he just give in? He knew you were trying to play him."

"That jackass!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give Jared Banks a piece of my mind before I fire his ass and run him out of town."

She's not falling for him. Not really. Okay, kind of. But only a little bit. And very slowly. She's hoping that Jared hasn't been playing her all of this time. But it's okay if he was playing her when he choose BE over her -- but if he wasn't, well, then he's going to find out that Hell hath no fury like a Buchanan conned and scorned.


	11. Truth Is

So much thanks goes out to IlovetowriteSMP, jeffandjimmieschick, houselovescameron, and KZfan for their reviews; thanks to everyone else who's been reading this. It's been a fun ride.

* * *

_The truth is that I, Natalie Buchanan, could fall head over heels for Jared Banks -- if I'm not already half-way there._

"Well good evening, Ms. Buchanan. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You are a jackass. And what is it that you have against clothes? Would it kill you to put on pants? And a shirt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't normally entertain guests this late in the evening nor do I generally shower fully clothed."

"Whatever. Just put something other than a towel on."

"There is just no pleasing you. Am I satisfactorily clothed enough for you now?"

"Okay, what is with your attitude?"

"You barged into my motel room in the middle of the night to yell at me for being a jackass and then started ordering me around -- I'm supposed to be happy about that?"

"Hey, I don't want to be here. In fact, I wouldn't be here if every word that came out of your mouth wasn't always a lie."

"Hey! Not everything I say is a lie. I might manipulate things and maybe the truth a bit to get what I want but you can't blame a guy."

"The hell I can't! Do you know how sick and tired I am of always being second-best or just some damn place-holder for people until they can be with who they really want to be with? Or of being used by slime balls like you who pretend that maybe they want to be with me but really they're using me as a means to an end? You do not get to just-- …."

"Ow, Sparky! Hit a tiny bit harder next time, maybe you'll succeed in breaking my jaw."

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah, it seemed the best way to get you to calm down or at least take a breath. Geez, that's one killer right hook you've got there. You always hit guys that kiss you?"

"No -- well, actually, yeah. But you are the first I've hit because of the kissing."

"And the reason?"

"There seems to be a pattern with the guys I usually end up dating that we don't always get along at first and then things change…. Okay, you can stop smirking now."

"Sure thing, Sparky. But I meant was why did you hit me? It wasn't a bad kiss."

"You kissed me."

"Still not following."

"You're a liar."

"Are we back on that again?"

"You said that you weren't going to kiss me before I kissed you. You lied."

"You are a control freak."

"Oh, and you aren't? Blackmail, manipulation…."

"You want me."

"Oh God, this was such a bad idea."

"You might as well admit it, Sparky, it'll make this visit of yours a lot nicer."

"I'm not admitting anything! You chose my family's company over me."

"Well, you can only knock a guy down and kick him so many times before he thinks that it may be time to give up. You're really brutal, you know that?"

"Only to guys who deserve it."

"If it had to be your choice, would you choose me over your family's company?"

"I barely know you. And this isn't about me."

"You can't fault me for doing what you wanted me to. I'll let you in on a little secret though: I read all of BE's bylaws and Code of Ethics and everything else when I started; I also got the memo that went out when the Code of Ethics was changed last week. You knew that all employees would receive that memo. That very vague wording left room for some very large loop holes; I'm pretty sure you did that on purpose."

"So you played me."

"Well, you did try to play me."

"Only because you've been trying to play me from the second you first set foot in my office!"

"That's not the only reason. Admit it."

"No."

"Come on, Sparky. I'll make it worth your while."

"I doubt that."

"Come on. Look, I'll go first. I like you. You're beautiful and you're intelligent and you're feisty and I want to do incredibly naughty things to you."

"Fine. I kind of like you too."

"Kind of?"

"That's all you're getting right now."

"It's like pulling teeth with you."

"I am so going to regret this."

"Only if you leave before morning, Sparky."

"I am not sleeping with you tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Keep this up and you'll continue sleeping alone for a long time."

"How about the end of this week?"

"What do I have to do to shut you up? Other than that?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something."

So she gave in a little more and she kissed him -- because, to be honest, she does find him charming and she is attracted to him. She does love it when he calls her "Sparky." And there is more to them than distractions and animosity. She wants him in her life because she is in over her head with him but she likes it. She likes him. A lot.


End file.
